


Ten Kiss Days

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are better than others; some days are one kiss days, and others are ten kiss days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Kiss Days

There is a difference in the way Sulu and Darwin kiss each other. There are "good morning" and "good night" kisses, "how was your day?" kisses, and "I want to fuck you through the sheets" kisses.

Then, there are  _special_ kisses, simple kisses that convey the concern and care they have for each other as simply as possible. These kisses are only given on a day to day basis, depending on the day.

Some days are one kiss days. These days are the easiest, the average work day. No one was hurt or killed, and operations ran smoothly. Milk runs and diplomacy missions are usually one kiss days, except when they're two or three because Jim Kirk is a dumbass.

Other days are six kiss days. This means things didn't go smoothly, and comfort is needed. It doesn't matter where the kisses are placed, as long as they're given. Away missions that leave Sulu bruised and cut are six kiss days. Darwin always makes sure to leave his lips for last, because often times they're cut. If Darwin had to navigate through an opaque cloud of dust based on numbers, readings, and guesses alone, Sulu will make sure to give her seven kisses. The anxiety and stress she was under is nothing compared to a bruised rib (although she would argue the opposite every time).

Rarely, one of them will have a ten kiss day. When that happens, they have to make sure they stay calm enough to take care of the other. Sometimes it's a bad away mission, sometimes it's some asshole in engineering getting under their skin. One time Darwin came to Sulu's quarters nearly in tears and he didn't know what to do. She tried to explain through shaky breaths what happened, that she had taken care if things herself so Sulu didn't have to do anything, but it was just the stress of it all. Darwin can handle the most stressful of situations  _during_ the situation, but once she's allowed time to think about what happened, she breaks down. A mountain wears down eventually over time, and as strong as she can be, Darwin can crack too.

"I didn't leave Atlanta for this, Hikaru," she sobs into his arms. "I moved west to avoid this bullshit. I left the planet when I realized things will never get better for people like us."

People like them. People of color. People who speak up for others. People who "don't know their place."

Sulu is very familiar with what Darwin is talking about - his family moved to that Japanese colony planet for a reason, only to have it ravaged and worked over by Klingons. He never fully got over that, and how could he? Move from a perfectly safe planet because of the neighborhood kids beating you up for being different to a planet that gets attacked for being different. Sulu never could find a break, except in outer space.

For Sulu and Darwin, space is their only home, and people still go out of their way to make life difficult.

So he gives her ten kisses: two on the temples, one on the forehead, one on each hand, one on the neck, three on the mouth, and an Eskimo kiss to top it off. Darwin giggles at the last one and relaxes, the tears finally running dry. Sulu hopes she could hear his words in each kiss: _You're wise._ _You're beautiful. You're strong. You're talented. You're smart. You make me better. You are so important. I need you. This ship needs you. I love you so much._

"What did you do to them?"

She sighs as his hands roam over the curve of her hips, resting on her thighs. "Oh I beat their ass."

Sulu laughs and kisses her firmly on the mouth. "That's my girl."

Ten kiss days always start terrible, but end very well.

 


End file.
